Home
by Tania Rainsong
Summary: Songfic...based on the song by Michael Buble. SSHG


**Home**

_By Tania Rainsong_

_Based on the song by Michael Buble._

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, the song belongs to Michael Buble, and the characters belong to JK Rowling, such a sad existence I live, I mean, I don't own crap! O-well. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

_Another summer day  
__Has come and gone away  
__In Paris and Rome  
__But I wanna go home.  
__Mmmmmm_

Hermione Granger was sitting outside on her balcony of her small villa in Paris, France sipping on a glass of water. Looking down at the people she looked up at the sky taking in a deep breath. It was summer there and the sun was setting making the skyline light up with all the most beautiful colors she could imagine. It was hard to believe that the War had taken place a few months prior. Reflecting about that, she looked down to the journal on her table. Maybe she would go out tonight.

_Maybe surrounded by  
__A million people I  
__Still feel all alone  
__Just wanna go home  
__I miss you, you know._

At 8 o'clock Hermione left the villa and headed out to the most romantic places at night. People were all around and she even ran into one of her friends, Maude. Sitting by a fountain with lights around it, and watching the people, Hermione felt like no one understood anymore. She realized that she had to go back to Britain sometime, there were people who made her feel at home. But she was alone right now, and she just wanted to go back to _him._

_And I've been keeping all the letters that I wrote to you  
__Each one a line or two,  
_"_I'm fine baby how are you?"  
__Iwould send them but I know it's just not enough  
__My Words are cold and flat,  
__And you deserve more than that._

Hermione sat back at her villa looking at the stack of letters filled with parchment and pulled them closer to her. It's not like he would take her anyways, or if he would know why she was writing him. Even though most couldn't stand him talking about things that they didn't understand, Hermione understood him, and she wanted to tell him that she loved him. They had something before the war, but after, everyone became so introverted. Hermione couldn't believe that she was missing someone this much, and even if he didn't know that he deserved more than a cold and flat letter, it was sad.

_Another airplane another sunny place  
__I'm lucky I know  
__But I wanna go home,  
__I got to go home._

Hermione boarded the airplane for Rome this time, it was sunny there. She was lucky that she could travel to so many places, she felt lucky. All the places he had told her to visit before she had room to talk to him about the su4bjects of people and culture. He told her to become more cultured. So, she left Britain and since then had traveled to all these beautiful places and stayed for a year or two, then left for somewhere else. Somewhere sunny. Somewhere beautiful.

_Let me go home,  
__I'm just too far  
__From where you are,  
__I wanna come home_

But when Hermione had gotten to Rome, she found a place to live, and she moved in overnight. But it wasn't really home. She missed the rainy days, she missed her friends, her family, the school. She missed the life that everyone else was living. She felt like she should go back to Britain, but she didn't feel like it was time to go back yet.

_And I feel just like I'm living  
__Someone else's life  
__It's like I just stepped outside  
__When everything was going right_

Hermione couldn't quite grasp that she was now living in Rome. The people here liked to ride mopeds, whereas the people in Paris liked to walk. It was an equally romantic city though, but she wouldn't quite understand no matter how hard she tried to, how she just got up and left the world she had grown to love, or how she managed to come into all the money that she was using on going to different countries. Perhaps it was the large inheritance she found out that her mother's family and her father's family had left her. She stepped outside and felt the sun on her face while the tourists were walking below. She wanted some bread, but she couldn't go out right now. It was getting colder outside. Shivering slightly, she wrapped her arms around her side, and closed the door.

_And I know just why you could not come along with me  
__This was not your dream  
__But you always believed in me._

It was now winter, and she felt like she was missing something. Something beautiful. She couldn't quite get it. But she looked once again at the letters that she had written to _him _and suddenly she realized that he couldn't come along with her because he told her that this was something she should do to get her mind cleared. And when she left he had told her it had been a privlidge to know her. He hoped that her dreams could come true, and turned around and walked away. She had wanted to scream for him to come back, to go with her.

_Another winter day  
__Has come and gone away  
__In even Paris and Rome  
__And I wanna go home  
__Let me go home._

Hermione sat inside with a cup of coffee staring out of her balcony door looking out at the chilly day outside her door. Sitting down the cup of coffee, she walked into her room, and took out her wand.

_And I'm surrounded by  
__A million people I  
__Still feel all alone  
__Let me go home  
__I miss you, you know._

She figured out what was missing. Out of everything that he had told her out of everything that her friends had done for her, she missed _him. _Out of all the people in the world, she missed _him. _She couldn't figure it out, he wasn't the type of person to show affection, he would rather read a book and talk intellectually. It hit her, she had to go home. She was done with it.

_Let me go home  
__I've had my run,  
__Baby I'm done,  
__I've got to go home_

She put her clothes in a suitcase and put everything else in the suitcase, wrote him a little letter, which quite simply stated that she was coming back home. And by home, she meant that he better be ready for her when she got there. It had been a little over seven years. She had made herself untraceable, no owls had ever found her in this time, no one had contacted her, no one even knew where she went, except for him. Walking down the streets with her things in her pocket, she walked to the apparation point.

_Let me go home,  
__I'll be alright  
__I'll be home tonight,  
__I'm coming back home._

Closing her eyes, she apparated back to Britain, and set out for Hogwarts. She had to tell Severus Snape that she was in love with him. She was going to the place she belonged. Finally, she would be at home.

* * *

**Well, that was my FIRST Song-fic, and I hope you all liked it. If you get a chance, download that song- "Home" by Michael Buble. I love this song, because one of my friends introduced me to it.**


End file.
